


Young Enough For Me

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-25
Updated: 2006-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's been youthened and Zee helps him adjust</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Enough For Me

Zatanna looked Ray Palmer over, head to toe, and then she shook her head.

“I don’t think I can fix it, Ray.”

“Zee, you have to try…what self respecting scientist will take me seriously if I’m stuck in this body forever?” He was quite exasperated, if he had come to her for a magical cure rather than forcing his genius to yield a scientific one.

“Ray, you are young again! Enjoy it, and accept the extra years!” She could not believe anyone would turn down a chance to be younger once more. She remembered her teen years with fondness, but then her father had a gift for making everything seem magical in her life. The look on Ray’s face, though, was anything but happy.

“Zatanna, I am not going to beg, but I seriously, seriously cannot be running around with all of you ladies feeling this way this younger body makes me feel.” He looked miserable to admit the truth of his situation. “I mean, no offense, and your costumes go a long way to distracting the bad guys, but….” His eyes raked her in a way that both thrilled and amused her. “I can’t deal with the hormonal surges that being young with no academia to focus on brings out in me.”

Zatanna looked him over one more time; it was hard to believe he was an egghead in every sense, a genius of a caliber not seen since Einstein. She could almost see his pain at dealing with the overactive body and urges of a teenager, but the impish side of her still saw this as a benefit.

“Ray, why not just go with the impulse? You’ve been divorced awhile now.” Her smile was both mischievous and inviting, and Ray merely stared at her as if she had grown a third eye. She swept closer to him, her eyes dancing with delight. “Use that ‘hormonal surge’ and enjoy yourself for a change,” she purred, her tone and body teasing. When she moved away, her laugh tinkling bright, he decided that he did not much care for the teasing or what he saw as mocking and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back with the intent of repeating his demands that she help fix the problem. He just was not prepared for her to take his action as a sign that he had accepted her logic, or for the kiss she sealed his fate with. As every fiber in his body responded to the highly sensual magician, his brain told him this was ten kinds of wrong. For once though, the body shouted down the brain, and they found her bed sooner rather than later.


End file.
